New Discoveries
by Starbolt806
Summary: Well it finally happened Robin asked Star out on a date, but what will happen to Robin when he turns into a little kid? how will he tell Starfire? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Ok this was my very first fan fic i ever wrote i got some of my ideas from one of my fav. animes Case Closed soo... I hope u like it and please review!

**Author's Note: I do not own Teen Titans or the characters only this fic **

Chapter1 : Just an ordinary day

"Hey Dude! LET GO!" shouted Beast Boy at Cyborg "Dude, I'm in a middle of a verry important game!" "Yea my game!Beastboy it's my turn! LET GOOOOOOOOOO! screamed Cybog."No way! I'm almost at level 26! And I'm about to beet my new high score!"said Beastboy. It was an ordinary day at the Titans Tower Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over the game controller, Raven was meditating on top of the tower so she could be alone and so that she didn't have to hear all the bickering that the two of them were doing in the living room.

Robin and Starfire were traing together they were getting warmed up before they went outside for combat pratice. Robin and Starfire decided to go into combat pratice at the same time. Robin set the computer to auto, once he did that he jumped down and stood next to Starfire,"Get ready Star" Starfire's eyes turned Green and her hands turned into glowing green orbs, Robin took out his retractable bo staff and got ready to attack.

The computer started to count down 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0.the computer made a beep and the Robots came out armed sort of like Cyborg's canon in his arm. They started to go after the two Robin swung his staff and hit some of them in the back of their heads or he jammed his staff in their chest (that was were they were most vulnerble)and they exploded casuing dirt and chunks of there armor flying all over the place.

While on the other side Starfire was throwing her star bolts at any of the robots that came close to her. Then a huge swarm of robots jumped on top of her, to pin her down to the ground while another was ready to administrate the final blow. Robin was already finished fighting off the robots that were giving him a hard time on his side and was going to help Starfire with her remaining robots when sudently most of the robots who had nailed her down were scatered in all directions as she flew up into the air and landed to the ground. She held her hands together and formed one star bolt as she held it above her head making the one star bolt grow bigger. With her strenght she threw it to the ground and making an explosion causing the dirt to up turn and form a cloud of dirt to spread out throught the battle field. Once the cloud of dirt had vanished there was an outline of Starfire's figure with glaring green eyes staring out.

Robin saw Starfire with her green eyes still glowing, came up to Starfire and put his hand on her shoulder, "good work Starfire" Starfire out streached her hand and steped back from Robin, "do not move" Robin's eyes widened, "Starfire put your hand down you don't really want to hurt me do you?" then after he said this Starfire shot her star bolt, it had missed Robin's ear by a inch and hit a robot that was standing a few feet behind Robin that was about to finish him off with out even noticing.

Robin then turned and saw what Starfire had hit and was releved that she wasn't aiming for him. He then turned back to her,"Star I'm sorry for miss judging you" Starfire just lowered her head she had a sad look on her face, " no, you do not have to apologise to me Robin. It was my fault for not telling you that the robot was behind you. I got you scared and that is the last thing that I want you to feel about me. And I can understand if you do not want to talk to me for a while" Starfire turned away from Robin and walked away from him when he held her wrist, "Starfire it was my fault for not trusting you and for that I am truly sorry" then he pulled her to him and he huged her.

They returned to the tower and went to the living room where Beast Boy and Cyborg were still playing with there game station. "Oh your going down tin man" said Beast Boy. "Yea right I'm going to send your green butt packing! you can't pass me you want to but you cant hahaha!" "Hey you passed me how'd you pass me? "Cyborg said with a half puzzled half angry look on his face"OH LOOK WHO'S TALKING NOW!!!!" said a verry exiced Beastboy laughing "BACK IN LEAD!" cruching Beastboy's car Beastboy then had tears in his eyes and started crying "Dude! You soo totally cheated! I want a rematch!" "I don't know how to tell you this but YOU SOO TOTALLY LOST HAHAHA!"

Soo...what do you think do you like it if you do can you please review? if you don't like well then can you review anyways so I read what I did wrong soo I can make the next chapter even better then the first one! and yes I know it was short I'll make sure the other chapter has more 3 ya all


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for the long update had soo much work to do and on top of that I couldn't really find that much time to update this fic sorry...hope u all like the new chapter love you all

**Author's Note:** I own nothing but this fan fic

**Chapter 2: Will You Go Out With Me?**

It was a normal day at the titans tower Beast boy was trying to find the soy sause so he colud eat his tofu eggs. While he was doing so he was leaving that kitchen a mess, looking up and down and making such a fuss trying to locate the soy sause,"sweet I found it!"Grining from side to side as he kissed the bottle in his hands then pouring the liquid on his breakfast. "Found what?" said Cyborg poping out his head from the couch.

"The soy sause I was looking for, you know the one I was looking for now almost for the past few hours! You could have helped me look for it you know!"Beast Boy said whith steam coming out of his ears.

"Why would I help you look for it when I don't even like that thing you call waffles? I prefer regular WAFELS! I wonder if we still have some?" Cyborg said as he walked up to the freezer opening it up and sticking his head inside.

"Nope there's no more Wa-wa-waffles left." He said as he took his head out of the freezer shivering. Raven was sitting on the couch reading a new book that she got from the libary, "someone want to go out and buy some more?" Cyborg said looking at Raven and then to Beast Boy.

Raven looked up and then hid behind her book. "So I guess thats a no then? What about you?" Cyborg said looking at Beast Boy, "on the other hand never mind..." _knowing him he'll probably stock up on things he likes and thinks that might make me gag. _

"Why don't you go yourself?" Raven said with no emotion in her voice "I would but I'm trying to make all the computers in the tower operate at a faster speed. You know so that we can play unlimited games and kick other peoples butts all across the world." Cyborg said holding up a globe in his hands and then kicking it at Beast Boy's head.

"Uh...I mean tracking criminals and finding easier ways to get to them faster when they commit a crime." Cyborg said rubing the back of his head hoping that she would fall for his excuse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin and Starfire were in the gym competing with each other Starfire had promised to train with him the other day. She was quickly doging all of his attacks, his punches, and his aglity and then started to fight back with out her powers but with her aliean martail arts.

A couple of minutes later they had wraped it up and ended there sparing match, both were tired and out of breath, panting Robin walked to the closest bench and sat on it and Starfire followed with two water bottles in her hands she gave one to Robin and then sat next to him.

Robin chuged the water down his throught and looked over to his right where Starfire was drinking her water, then he said,"Hey Star I had no idea that you knew any martail arts!Your sister said that you didn't know any so I just figured that you never learned it."

Starfire looked up and said,"when I was still living on Tamerian my sister and I had to learn how to defend our selfs. But Blackfire didn't want to train on Tamerian, so she felt that training by herself would be beter for her so she left to train on other planets while I stayed on Tamerian I had my own master to teach me. He taught everything, at on time he was considered to be the best warrior in all of Tamerian. But my sister did not wish to be taught by him she thought that she couldn't learn much from him and that to truely gain power was to travle around and learn from a number of masters."

Robin stood up and held out his hand for Starfire, smieled and asked,"mind if you teach me?" Starfire took his hand and returned the smile,"I'd love to teach you!"

When they were done for the day Starfire was about to head out and go starit to her room when Robin had stopped her from leaving. He was trying to ask her a question but it was really hard to tell her what it was.

He wanted to ask her out on their first date but he couldn't find the words to tell her that, he wound up asking her out but he was so nervous he wound up saying, "um...hey Star would you like to go out somewhere with me? I mean it isn't a date or any thing more like the two of us as friends just going out and hanging out togeher and nothing more."

Starfire turned around to face Robin who's face was really red "Yes I'd love to go out with you just as friends. So where are we going to go?" "I heared that a new carnevel was out."

Then Starfire started to blush and then walked to Robin and faced him and said,"I would like that very much...Robin." Robin smiled and said,"good meet me at the garage at 8:00p.m" Starfire shook her head and left the gym blushing. She went to take a shower, after that she went to her room and put on a blue skirt and a white tang top by the time she put on her clothes it was now 7:55.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By that time Robin told the others that were still in the living room that he and Starfire were going somewhere.

"So you two are finally going out huh?" Cyborg said smiling Beast Boy was siting on the couch with the game controler in hand looking at Robin, "so want to tell us where to?" Robin with a starit face looked up st Beast Boy, "No."

Cyborg fell to the ground laughing, "fine we won't ask, but try not to mess things up now okay? Oh and before I forget if you two love birds are going out then can you get waffles from the store I'm kinda hungry." With that said Robin left the door sliding shut behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starfire rushed out of her room and to the garage to find Robin there waiting he wasn't wearing his uniform but was wearing jeans and a black shirt but still had his mask on.

He was already siting on to his bike when she walked into the garage. "Hey your just in time" he put on his helmet and then presented her with another helmet. Starfire took it from him and sat behind him, he started his bike and they were off.

When they got there Starfre's eyes glowed as she saw everyone having fun on rides and playing gaes and wining prizes. She took his arm and draged to all of the rides.

They were having so much fun that he thought that no body could ever ruin it, but something had caught his eye, he saw something from the cornor of his eye when they were about to head back home to the tower. "Hey, Starfire, can you head back to the tower on your own? You know how to get back right?"

She looked at him with a confused look on her face, "why yes, is there something that is the matter?" "No not really I just remembered that I need to take care of something first and it can't wait. I'll head home soon." With that said he ran away from Starfire.

As people were walking away and going home Starfire started to get a really bad feeling about what was going to happen. it was a feeling of emptyness that she would never see Robin again.

Even though she felt that way she put her feeling aside and found herself 30min. latter in the exact same spot when Robin ran away from her she started to fly away from the carnevel when all of a sudden she had spotted a little boy who was being attacted by a monster in an ally way he was clearly out cold Starfire spotted him and flew down right infront of the monster. The monster was about to finish the little kid of but Starfire started to shoot her Starbolt at him untill it ran away.

Starfire turned to the end of the empty ally and lit it spreading her illuminating light to all the corners of darkness with one of her Starbolts. She spotted the child and walked over to him he had regained consiousness and was really scared (A/N:FYI the little kid is Robin I'll explain how he turned into a little kid latter)and was trembling in fear. Starfire kneeled down infront of him and said, "don't be afraid little boy I'm here to help. Whats your name?" the little kid looked up and said,"My name is Rob..." then Starfire said,"yes?"then he said,"It's umm...Richard Richard Grayson."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

soo...what do you guys think was it good? Well pls review! And again I am truly sorry for the long wait you know how it is school and all...any ways i'm not promising a quick update for the next chapter I have a project due soon and need to spend a lot of time on that...any who I'll post as soon as I have the time to hopefully soon! In the mean time that gives all of you who read this chapter to give me tons of reviews thanks for the reviews from last time love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

**New Discoveries**

You all have been waiting for what looks like months but I finally got to editing my fic sorry again for the long wait but all my chapters are stuck on my other computer and that computer isn't working as it should. But not to worry I will not quit I will continue this fic even if it kills me!

**_Disclamer: _**I own nothing but this Fan Fic

**Chapter 3: The confession**

Starfire looked down to the tiny boy and smiled and said,"It is a pleasure to meet you Richard Grayson! My name is Starfire! Tell me where are your parents?" Then Robin or should I say Richard looked down at his feet andasked,"why? Why do you want to know about my parents for?"

"Oh because I wanted to see if I could locate them for you" Then Robin had realised that he wasn't himself any more but intead a little kid. "You aren't too far away from the Carnevl maybe they are still there?" Starfire said trying to make the kid talk to her.

"No. No your wrong I have no parents. My parents are both dead, they died a long time ago. I'm all alone now." Robin said as he stood up staring at her coming up to her knee.

"Oh I am so sorry well do you have a home to stay at?" "No" then Robin started thinking**_ how am I suppose to get my body back? I can't belive I'm back to being a little kid this is soo fustrating!_** as he rubed the back of his head still wincing a little by the big bumb that had appeared.

He remembered a gun being pointed to his head and the trigger being pulled and then seeing a yellow flash the two people both working together trying to cover up the little meeting they had with there now dead client.

The two people talking once he had hit the ground with a thud thinking that he too had met his fate and died off, not worrying to take Robin's puls just worrying about geting as far away from there as fast as they could. For all they knew they had gotten rid of him.

He remembered seeing what they were wearing which were black over coats, with sunglasses, and black hats but unfortunatly both their faces were hidden behind the scafs they had been wearing, then everything started to become blurry. He had fallen a sleep as soon as he had been hit with the gun and then woke up and found out that he had shrunk and that his clothes didn't fit him anymore and saw his reflection in a mirror that was close by that he had turned into this little kid.

Hehad snapped out of it and saw Starfire still looking at him she led him out of the ally and onto the side walkshe took one good look at him he was wearing the exact same clothes as Robin was wearing but the clothes that he was wearing werereally big for him and he had cuts on his face and arms he was also wearing a mask to hide his eyes.

"Why do you were a mask? One of my friends wears a mask it makes him very mysterious. I guess you are one of his fans?" Then Robin said,"Yea he's the best! And I want to be just like him when I grow up!"Starfire had smilied at this.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"Starfire said trying to make Richard talk to her a little to keep him cheered up after mentioning his no longer living parents. Robin still trying to act the part as a little kid trying to make it really belivable said,"no girls are yucky!"Starfire started laughing and then said,"You know you won't always think that way. In fact you'll really start to like them a lot."

Robin sticking out his tounge out, "well not me!""You know theres a boy I really like." Then Robin without thinking smirking said, "Is this one of your friends the one with the mask, Robin?" Then Starfire looked down at him and smiled and said,"Yea it's Robin"

Robin shocked started to turn red like a tomatoe as Starfire continued,"He has always been there for me, he always comforted me when I was down and...I know I shouldn't because he's our leader...but I love him!" She said laughing a little she squated next to Robin so they were at eye level,"but lets just keep that between just you and me for now" puting her index finger to her lips,"I haven't told him yet, but one of these days when I can have enough courage I'll tell him howI truly feel!"

Robin's face had turned another two shades brighter from over blushing. Once he had finaly stopped he made a promise to himself that once he got his body back to normal that he would tell Star how he really felt for her. Starfire now was kneeling beside him and then said,"You can stay with me and my other friends at our tower. Climb on my back I'll shall fly us over there. I can't just leave you alone out here who knows what might happen to you. You might not be so lucky next time and I shall not take any further chances."

Starfire and Robin were flying over buildings then Starfire said,"Hold on to me I am going to fly a little faster" Robin (**A/N:**ok I'm going to use Robin and I am going to use Richard when ever Starfire is talking to him)griped on to her neck just a little as Starfire flew faster. She landed them both on top of the tower and knelled down so that Robin could get down.

He had taken her hand in his like it was the natural thing the real Robin would do as Starfire led him inside. They went to the living room where Beastboy and Cyborg were both playing video games and Raven was drinking Herbal Tea and reading her newest book she had taken from the local library.

As the double doors slid open Starfire beemed at them and said, "Friends I have someone for you all to meet!" They stopped doing what they were doing and turned to her as she continued, "this is Richard Grayson and it appears that he is a big fan of Robin's!"

Then Raven in a mon a tone voice asked,"Speaking of Robin, where is he?" Starfire looked at her feet and said, "he had to do something and that he wanted me to head back to the tower by myself and he would arrive shortly."

"Oh so whys this kid here anyway?" Cyborg said pointing at Robin "He was attacked by some monster in an ally and I discovered he has no home to stay at or anyone to care for him."

"So you thought that you'd bring him here?" Asked Beastboy still trying to get his car to pass Cyborg's "I hope that is alright?" Starfire asked a little hopeful

The other three looked at each other and noded "well it doesn't bother us much so it's fine that he stays" Cyborg said smiling at Robin "just know this ain't no day care he's gotta go after some time well until we find him someone who dose want him. Got that Star?"

"Oh yes!" she said hapily flying threw the air.

"You look like a mess! Why don't you make Raven take you up to the Hospital in the tower and patch you up?" Beastboy said angryly fumbling with the game controler as Raven shot him a dirty look then sighed and shut her book and got up from where she was siting from and motioned Robin to follow her out the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well there you have it another chapter done! I really loved the comments and messages I've been getting and that is whatI must admit thats what made me get off my lazy butt and find away to get the chapters downloaded onto another file and edit them afterwards. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND KEEP THEM UP! love you all lots and I will return back with new chapters soon I promiss hopefully I shall get many more reviews and tell me what you like bout this chapter as well! What ever it is I would love to hear it from you


End file.
